


Day 6: Eruri Royal AU (The Prophecy)

by justeruriforever



Series: Eruri Week 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attack on Titan AU, Beta Alliance, Eruri Week 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Omega! Levi Ackerman, Prophecy, Ruling Elite, True Alpha, alpha!Erwin Smith, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: Blue Blood BondAt the age of fourteen Erwin Smith presents as a rare Alpha type.His type is indicative of his Royal blood.He seeks to recover his birth-right, and find the Omega, that will share his throne, and his life.Written for Eruri Week 2018 - Prompt: Royal AU.





	1. Blue Blood Bond (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prologue, just to whet your appetite.

**Eruri Week Day 6: Royal AU (The Prophecy)**

**Blue Blood Bond (Prologue)**

 

He’d presented at the tender age of fourteen.  He’d always known there was something different about him, something uncommon, perhaps dare he say - even special.  He looked a little different from the people he’d grown-up around – his piercing, ice-blue eyes a scarce trait amongst the rural Shingashinians.

 

He couldn’t really fault his upbringing for these feelings of ‘otherness’.  His adoptive parents, Mr and Mrs Zacharius had genuinely loved him like their own, and had always strived to do their best for him.  He’d been in their care since a young age, knowing only that both his real parents were dead.  That was a fact told to him, he held no memory of their existence.  The Zachariuses had held a careful, though sometimes suspiciously reverential, watch over him.  Trying, but frequently betraying, their intention to treat him with the equal love and affection they bestowed on their own child, Miche. 

 

This disparity in their behaviours toward the two boys never affected his sibling relationship with Miche.  No, in fact it flourished under their dutiful care.  He’d grown and matured, since those early years, with Miche forever at his side, like his shadow, they’d become inseparable.  They were able read each other, as only brothers could.  

 

Though over the years of his childhood, which was idyllic, that fact he couldn’t argue against, Erwin had gradually come to realise something about him was indeed different.  Often he’d happen upon his adoptive parents speaking in whispers, glancing at him through anxious eyes when they thought he wasn’t looking, spending longer comforting him when he was upset, and encouraging him most vehemently when he attempted, and oft exceeded at new accomplishments, no matter how insignificant. 

 

So when he finally presented his type, which to him was an unfathomable realisation, his adoptive family accepted it unquestioningly, as if it had been inevitable, predestined. 

Only then did he learn the things they’d hidden from him for over a decade. 

Only then did he realise the full weight of his inescapable future. 

 

His presenting title was alien to his youthful mouth, the sounds tasted forbidden as he rolled the two syllables to form the word to speak it aloud.

“Alpha”.


	2. Blue Blood Bond (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and his presenting rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your interest so far.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Eruri Week Day 6: Royal AU (The Prophecy)**

 

**Blue Blood Bond (Part 1)**

They were prepared for the advent of his first rut.  He most definitely was not.

 

Erwin soon realised the entire Zacharius family had been primed for this moment, perhaps ever since the day he’d joined their family. The potency of his newly awakened sexual appetite left him feeling sinful, contrite and overwhelmingly confused.  He was a mere boy, unable to cope with the all-consuming nature of his transformation.  He presented in a fury of chaotic sensations, and mystifiable urges.  All throughout his juvenile body, blood-filled veins raged, heated with a thirst that couldn’t be quelled.  His physical body stirred, the erotic carnality of its responsiveness sickened him.  But his physical form was adapting automatically to this new consciousness, one that his immature mind could not yet process. 

 

He cried out, in the voice of a frightened child – he practically begged his parents, and his brother for respite from this insufferable phenomenon.  He begged for relief they couldn’t gift him.  Instead, they each blanched and recoiled from his pleas.  As a means of protecting his identity, and obscuring his forceful Alpha traits from the inquisitive commoners, Mr Zacharius guided Erwin into the depths of the Shingashina forests, to an unfamiliar dwelling.  He implored him, with the diligence and affection of a subordinate, not of a father, to wait out his becoming there.  Neither knew how long he’d have to endure this transmutation – from boy to man, from a nobody to an Alpha.  Such knowledge had been lost, long-since converted into mere myth, fabricated with untruths that wouldn’t serve any assistance to Erwin.

 

Alphas were incredibly rare.  To current knowledge, an Alpha male had not presented anywhere in the six kingdoms for many generations.  Alphas were indicative of blue blood, true royalty – though legend had only served to distort their real importance.  The forewarning of the coming on an Alpha, and his/her supreme power to subjugate had led humanity to all but eradicate this far-superior type.  Betas had become the dominant type – with Alpha and Omega births becoming virtually non-existent – even within the present Sovereign lineages. 

 

His presenting rut lasted a week: seven agonising days.  The air within the cabin was permeated with cloying sweat, and the musk of his potent Alpha seed.  Erwin became embarrassingly familiar with handling his cock; days were spent acquainting himself with pleasure, and the satisfaction of release.  His hands were tired and aching from the incessant urge to masturbate.  His bed sheets coarse and brittle with solidified semen.  The first time he’d felt his knot emerge, Erwin had thought he’d caused irreparable damage to his manhood through over-use.  Self-pleasure, sex and desire just hadn’t been in the fourteen-year-old’s vocabulary, let alone his head space.

 

As he wrestled with the indefatigability, and resultant indignity of his rut, Erwin was grateful for the continued interactions he was permitted with his adoptive brother, and father.  Although they were unaffected, by-in-large by the allure and influence of his Alpha pheromones, they remained outside the cabin when they visited.  Both Miche and his father would talk to him at length.  They were unable to offer him many words of reassurance, for this was his destiny.  However, piece-by-piece, often ‘til late into the evening, his history was revealed to him.  In the haze of his rut, only certain aspects of their lengthy narratives lodged in his brain – but those facts proved to be the most pertinent, and in time, would gift the Alpha conceivable enlightenment.


	3. Blue Blood Bond (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prophecy is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this messy? I can't be sure.  
> I just wanted to get the background out of the way.  
> Erwin's reactions to this news coming soon.

**Eruri Week Day 6: Royal AU (The Prophecy)**

 

**Blue Blood Bond (Part 2)**

 

Erwin learned his real parents had died protecting a powerful secret.  A secret they’d shared with only a few, trusted individuals. 

 

Erwin’s parents had been born into Sovereignty – the Smith, royal blood-line spanned-back generations.  They’d once held in their custodianship the vast lands of the Maria District.  And had ruled, relatively harmoniously alongside the Sovereign’s of the five neighbouring kingdoms – Rose, Trost, Stohess, Sina and Shigashina.  After the birth of their blue-eyed, blonde-haired son, they’d felt the foreshadow of long-held ‘prophecy’ descend upon their happy lives.  The return of the ‘True Alpha’, made manifest in their cherished offspring.  They’d realised, with equal dread and despair, how the tides of destiny for all Humanity, had fallen to this innocent, defenceless baby-boy. 

 

A prophecy existed, discounted by many as mere whispers and falsehoods, that told of the coming of the True Alpha.  And his coming would signal the demise of the kingdoms, and their ruling elite, and lead to the subjugation of all Humanity.  This Alpha would prove, in time, to be Humanity’s single hope – their saviour.  He would be the one who would draw-upon the strengths and ambitions of the common-people, would fight alongside them to abolish their continued and unjust oppression and would ultimately regain control of, and unite all six kingdoms.  The Prophecy also spoke of people, in their thousands, freely offering up their hearts to this powerful Alpha: it said they’d be willing to die for this/his cause.

 

Erwin had three contented years with his birth parents, during which they bestowed upon him a life-time of love and affection – years he now had no memory of.  The prophesised threat finally came when Erwin was about to turn four.  The threat came in the form of a powerful Beta alliance – who sought to overthrow the ruling elite.  The Smiths were their first target, and the alliance were determined to make their intentions clear.  The Smiths savage and very-public execution, served as a challenging dispatch to the rulers of the other five kingdoms – who ultimately cowed in defeat, at this show of wanton mercilessness. 

 

The birth, and later disappearance of the Smith baby had fortunately gone unnoticed.  No happy announcements rejoicing his birth had been made, to all intents-and-purposes the boy didn’t exist – everyone assumed the Smiths had died childless.  Erwin’s parents had made steadfast provision for the child’s safety, and his continued upbringing, amongst people they could trust.  Captain Michael Zacharius, had been Elias Smith’s personal bodyguard, and his most trusted friend.  And Helena Zacharius, had been handmaiden to Elizabeth Smith.  Once the threat had been revealed they’d known it was only a matter of time before they had to put their plans into action.  They had paid for the passage and subsequent long-term concealment of the Zacharius family, Erwin’s chosen adoptive family, in the rural lands of Shigashina – and had endowed them with the knowledge and means of revealing Erwin’s true calling, when the time came.  The Smith’s had told them as much as they were able, without jeopardising their safety. 

 

Only one man had been entrusted with the entire truth of Erwin’s birth-right and the full details of the prophecy – which had been painstakingly recorded in notated annals, and secured away, to be retrieved when Erwin came of age.   Michael Zacharius followed the final instructions of his King and friend to the letter.  “Once the boy presents, his continued schooling is to be placed in the hands of one Commander Keith Shadis.  Only he knows how to mould my son into the man he was born to be.  The one true Alpha.  Humanity’s Saviour”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - Sorry I've been faffing with the title. Hope this hasn't caused any confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and hopefully not last) foray into A/B/O fics.  
> Be gentle with your feedback - though constructive pointers are welcome.


End file.
